


Для вас, моя госпожа!

by Morgul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: «Святая цель его жизни - чтобы ему отрезали голову и вывесили ее на дощечке, как голову его матери...» («Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса»).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Визуал от M до E





	Для вас, моя госпожа!

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/GtbPFPk/7-1.jpg)


End file.
